Some Wounds Will Never Heal
by GaladrielEvenstar
Summary: After breaking up with Ron, Hermione starts dating dating Draco Malfoy. All of her friends abandon her, and Draco starts becoming possesive. The story of how Hewrmione escapes and goes back to her old life.
1. Prologue

Hello, peoples! I got bored with my other story, so I decided to write this!

Disclaimer: If you think Harry Potter belongs to me, you _apparently_ didn't take your pills this morning.

Chapter One: Prologue

Hermione couldn't do this any longer. She was falling apart, bit by bit. Doing this to him, and to herself, was the worst feeling she'd ever had.

After Harry defeated Voldemort in the summer between the trio's sixth and seventh year, Hermione and Ron had finally gotten together. But soon after, Hermione realized she didn't love him as a boyfriend, just a friend.

Even though she knew she had to end it, she was afraid that he would always be mad at her. She wanted more than anything for them to still be friends. But it was hurting them more to be together.

"Ron," Hermione said, walking into the compartment where he sat. "We need to talk."

"Okay," he answered.

She took a deep breath, "I think we should break up."

"WHAT?"

"Ron, I don't love you as a boyfriend. I want us to still be friends, but I can't keep lying to myself. I can't keep believing that I love you like that."

"Hermione you can't."

"Yes, I've made up my mind. I still want to be friends. Like before."

"You break my heart and still expect me to be your friend. Yeah, right."

Hermione was close to tears.

"If that's the way you feel." With that, she turned away and walked out of the compartment, not knowing that she was walking away from her old life.

Okay, yes, not much, but it tells you a lot, yes?

Now, go down to the button that says "GO" and click!

Galadrielevenstar


	2. Thoughts About Love

Disclaimer: I was being serious in Chapter One, if you think I own Harry Potter you need to take your pills.

Chapter Two: Thoughts About Love

Dear Diary,

I thought dating Ron without really loving him was hard. I never knew the terror of Draco Malfoy.

Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had kept dating Ron. Or any other _Gryffindor_, because that means I would still have most of my friends. But I will never know because I am know Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, and according to him, I always will be.

Yeah, well, at least he hasn't started abusing me. **YET! **I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself from suicide if he does. None of my ex-friends will even listen to me. I deserve it, though. I betrayed them all.

Ready to die,

Hermione

Hello, my little book of secrets!

You are mine, just like ickle mudblood, Granger. I will keep her forever. The little voices tell me to.

She is mine!

I have always wanted her in a way, and after her horrible break-up with the Weasel, I took her in with "loving" arms.

Now I have to be my slave. Do my homework, take my laundry to the elves, clean up my room! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

I will use her to get to Potter and avenge my father!

Draco Malfoy, son of the unfairly killed Lucius Malfoy

Dear Journal,

It's still so hard to believe that Hermione, smart, good, Gryffindor, Hermione would date Draco Malfoy. How could she abandon us like that? How could she break Ron's heart like that? How could she turn against us like that? We need her still, WE NEED HER!

I HATE YOU HERMIONE!

How could you ruin your life like that? How? Did you think dating a Slytherin would turn out okay? Why won't you come back?

I guess that's my fault, Harry and Ron's too. We won't talk to her anymore. She doesn't deserve us. That little traitor doesn't deserve friends like us. We don't need her. We can go on without dirt like that.

I miss her so much.

Ginny

I love Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasly

What do you think? Next chapter will be a day in the life of Hermione, so it might take me awhile to write.

REVIEW! Or I will have to not take my pills and come after you!


	3. What Did I Do To Deserve This?

Yes! New chapter! Yay me!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. My name is not J.K. Rowling. Well……….. no, it's not. It can't be. Nah. Never. N O! Maybe?

HLDFGHDFJHGFGKJFHGKJHDFIUBRSROIUTERTUIYECVMBJKNFDVIHSVIFB

Chapter Two: What did I do to deserve this life?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ugh. For the first 16 years of my life, I never hated getting up early enough to still see the moon. Ever since I started dating Draco, my life is the opposite of what it was. My friends are all Slytherins, I hate school, and most of my grades are horrible. I haven't gone to the library since the end of my 6th year. And I hate it. I wish I could go back. I wish I could stay up all night talking to Ginny. I wish Harry would roll his eyes as I made him a study schedule. I wish Ron would hold me in his arms.

Sigh.

I guess the saying "You never know what you've got until it's gone" applies to me. I thought I loved Draco. I thought he had changed. I thought he was a loving man who would treat me like a queen. But I was wrong. Draco is just using me. I love Ron.

DHUEHERHEHRJHFDJSDHGJFGJFKGITUYNBNVCJXHBHOITJYOTUYITUYIUT

"Hey, Hermione, my girl. Sit down, eat some breakfast."

Eew. I just lost my appetite.

"No, that's okay, I'm not that hungry."

"Really? Well, our first class is Herbology."

"Okay. Do you want to get going?"

"Sure."

Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the hall and into the shadows of the castle. He gave her his traditional smirk.

"Not hungry?"

"Nooo."

"It's okay, we're alone now. I know you just wanted time alone."

Riiiight.

"How did you know?"

HFDJGHFHGDFGHFHEHYTUEHRTBNJVNCNGJGKHGYRTRIOYRTYNMNFGHU

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, wouldn't want you two lovers to be apart, so you're partners."

Of course. Why did all the teachers hate her like this? She made one bad decision. She could fix it if anyone would listen to her.

"Good. Let's get going, sweetie," said Draco.

AH! Why did he have to talk like that?

Hermione zoned out, knowing that Draco would do all the work. He was pretending he was a good boyfriend. Hermione just sat and watched Ron and Harry.

Oh, how she missed them. She wanted so badly to be over there, telling them not to touch the middle of the plant, it gets it irritated. She missed them so much.

Oh no. Ron just looked up. Hermione tried to turn away, but she couldn't miss the dirty look he gave her.

"HERMIONE! Wake up!"

"OH! Sorry, I don't feel all that well."

"You should go to the Hospital Wing."

"No, tha-," Too late.

"Do you want me to take you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Hermione left the Green houses. She ran up to the castle, but instead of going to the Wing, she ran to the only place she had any privacy: the tunnel to Honey dukes' Cellar.

Hermione buried her face in arms and slunk down against the wall.

And she cried.

And cried.

And cried.

Why did her friends hate her? She wished that she could only tell them how she felt.

But she couldn't, so she might has well give up and move on.

She was almost ready to leave when she heard a noise from the door. She looked up.

Harry was standing in the entrance hole.


	4. My Old Friend

A/N: Yes! Another chapter!

Disclaimer: None of it is mine!

Some Wounds Never Heal

Chapter 4: My Old Friend

"Hermione?"

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, but I saw you in the map."

"This is the only place I can be alone. Away from Draco."

"Is he hurting you, Hermione?"

"No, he's just…….over- controlative." An awkward silence fell over the two, as Hermione waited for an answer.

"Why did you go with him in the first place?"

"I don't know. We met over the summer, at Diagon Alley, after Ron and I had a fight. He was there for me. We dated a bit over the summer. I thought I loved him, not Ronald. But I was so wrong."

"You still love Ron?"

"Yes." Tears ran freely down her cheeks, as Harry wrapped his arms around her, forgetting how distant they had been in the last few months. After a few moments, Hermione was calm again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Harry, why are you here? After all that I have done?"

"I miss you. Everyone does, they just won't admit it." Harry stood up suddenly, pulling Hermione with him.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"We are going to Gryffindor Tower."

A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted to update. Please review!


End file.
